


please don't apologize

by yuutsu (2wink)



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Execution, M/M, No Dialogue, Why Did I Write This?, anyways someone is executed, but its like the 2nd trial, danganstars spoilers?, improper usage of semicolons, is this gen or m/m im screamig, my fifthh fic is through yuutas pov yet again (screaming), one offhand implication that tsukasa is More rhan just a friend, said this would be 2nd person but its not i lied to my oen damn self, tense fuckups, they die brutally
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 17:57:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10223882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2wink/pseuds/yuutsu
Summary: Yuuta doesn't understand why.(danganstars-based. im sorry)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Danganstars!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7335202) by [serenlty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenlty/pseuds/serenlty). 



> IT TOOK SO LONG TO POST THIS WHAT THE FCUCK AO3 WHAT THE FUCK
> 
> ok anyways im scrolling thru sad v3 fics of this pairing i like and i see a particularly spoilery one where one watches the other die and im like Oh Shit and rhats how i decided to fuck the tag up with alternate interpretations snd exposition on certain characters. love yuutsu
> 
> ur kinda.... expected to know abt how things go? partially because i didnt fully detail the execution didnt know how to do that oops.. anyways its in 2-6/chapter 14 in danganstars!
> 
> (update: why cant i escape the 350 word range)

Yuuta doesn’t understand why Tsukasa apologizes.

He doesn't get it, not even after Tsukasa admits everything he's hidden from the rest of them since the morning right after the trial; wasn't it the mastermind who attacked him then, told him it was _kill or be killed?_ Weren't they the one who left them all with weapons, as though they were giving him a push before they decided to get their hands dirty?

(Still, the buzzer goes off and the circles go round like Yuuta's head spins, and as expected – he's the "culprit" of this case.)

Yuuta can't see how Tsukasa manages to stay so composed, with everyone's eyes on him. Even when he trembles as he takes Mademoiselle's tiny hand in his own, it becomes clear that he's not being dragged to his demise; if anything, it's as though she's not there. He walks through the doors with his head raised high, not looking back...

(...Not noticing Yuuta futilely reaching towards him.)

Yuuta can't comprehend why he feels compelled to watch his own friend's _(was he, now)_ certainly brutal execution, swatting away his brother's hand a bit too roughly when he brings it up towards his eyes in what's probably an attempt to shelter him from what will happen after all the luxuries are set down.

(It starts with just a arrow – it's a shame that and the plethora following it aren't for ending his life _quickly._ )

Yuuta wonders why it had to be Tsukasa. He didn't do anything, anything at all, and there were plenty of other students if they were that willing to go as far as threaten people – god, they could have picked Yuuta instead, they should have picked Yuuta instead – but they didn't, and there's nothing he can do about that; nothing to do anymore but watch him desperately try to break free.

(The look in his eyes is pleading, pleading for it all to stop, and Yuuta would be lying if he said he didn't feel the same, and– _oh god, he's not moving._ )

Yuuta doesn't understand why Tsukasa apologized, when none of this is his fault, down to the arrows riddling his now motionless body.

**Author's Note:**

> the way i start these paragraphs you'd think i was teaching children how to say they dont fucking know a thing mguy but this is probably too messy sorry children
> 
> call me out!! call me out!! (twitter @yuutsukasa)


End file.
